


surround me

by jishler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, I think that's it??, M/M, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishler/pseuds/jishler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which josh is blindfolded and tied to a chair, and tyler tells him to stay quiet. that is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surround me

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first fic so please excuse me if it's a bit of a mess. i also didn't use capitalization SORRY 
> 
> but hey! who isn't down for some good old sin!!?? 
> 
> also i know i used "hopefully" incorrectly SUE ME

the world was dark, and josh could smell tyler’s aftershave on the silk tie that covered his eyes. 

his hands were bound together behind the back of his chair with another tie. he wasn’t tied to the chair at all- he could get away if he really wanted to. but they’d agreed on this, they’d talked about this many times and josh did not want to break free. 

there was no sound in the room but his breathing- quicker than normal. before he’d left the room, tyler had given josh one rule: he was to be completely silent. no noises, no words. but breathing was allowed. to distract himself, he focused his attention on that, counting as he filled his lungs. one, two three, four. deflate. one, two, three, four. 

now, he waited. josh knew that barely any time had passed since tyler left the room- less than five minutes. but the seconds passing were eternity to him, with the anticipation and nerves making their way through his body. his body was in that in-between stage- not quite turned on yet, but knowing it would happen soon. he had no way of knowing when tyler’d be be back. he’d said,“i’ll be back soon” as he left the room, but how soon was “soon”? josh didn’t know.

he found that with one of his senses shut down, it was much easier to focus on his others. the tie was soft against his wrists. the wooden back of the chair had a design carved into it pressed, not uncomfortably, into his back. the stoplight down on the street had just turned green, evidently- he heard cars accelerating and their motors becoming distant. the carpet beneath his feet was so soft and- oh. the door was opening. 

josh waited with bated breath as he heard tyler shut the door and cross the room. he came to stand in front of josh, and josh could feel eyes burning into him, watching him, examining him. josh could feel his body temperature rising as his cheeks flushed. he could hear tyler’s breathing, quicker than normal like his own. god, just touch me, he wanted to whisper. but he didn’t. 

they hadn’t even started yet. he was sure he was already starting to get hard, and tyler hadn’t even breathed on him yet. he could tell, this was already too much. 

after another eternity (more like twenty agonizingly slow seconds), tyler began to move. josh felt tyler take his face in his hand, brushing his thumb over the stubble on josh’s cheeks, his chin, and up across his parted lips. he shuddered. usually, tyler would grab behind his head with his thumb in front of josh’s ear and pull him in for a kiss. but there was no kiss, now. just tyler’s thumb on his lips, and then suddenly the touch was gone.

tyler’s hand was gone from his face and now both his hands were on his shoulders, moving and dancing and pressing across his chest and sides. and then the hands were gone again, and he felt tyler kneel down between his knees, tyler’s head now level with josh’s chest. tyler’s hands found their way to the top button of his shirt, undoing it and the next one. he leaned in, breath ghosting over josh’s skin. tyler kissed the newly exposed skin. one more button, two more kisses. another button, and tyler gently pulled the top portion of the shirt apart, running his hands across josh’s chest. josh arched into the tiny kisses tyler was giving him, trying to chase the source of pleasure. tyler swiped his tongue across one of his nipples, almost jokingly. josh inhaled sharply, but didn’t make a noise. though, he could practically hear tyler raising his eyebrows at him.

tyler finished unbuttoning josh’s shirt and left it to hang open on his torso. he leaned down again, attaching his mouth and sucking onto a spot on josh’s hip to leave a bruise. he did this several times, creating a collection of little purple marks. tyler gave a particularly zealous bite, and josh jerked from the pain. it hurt, most tantalizing way. at this rate, josh would surely be playing their next few shows with his shirt on. 

tyler, seemingly satisfied with the damage he’d caused to josh’s hip, began to focus his attention lower on his body. he ghosted his hands over josh’s legs, taking particular interest in the insides of his thighs. tyler traced over the outline of josh’s dick through his pants, forcing a shudder from josh. oh god, tyler, he wanted to moan. god, tyler, please touch me. 

but again, he didn’t. he stayed silent as his belt was unbuckled and pulled out of its loops, to be discarded on the floor beside the chair. josh stayed silent as tyler unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper; josh stayed silent as tyler leaned down and mouthed his cock through his underwear, hands running up and down his thighs. a sharp exhale, but nothing that could be considered a noise. he was doing well. 

tyler reached into his underwear, working his dick out of the fabric. josh’s head was spinning. he’d barely been touched, and he was fully hard already. fully hard, probably leaking, nearing desperate. this was so fucking hot; he was so intensely affected by this. he could imagine how tyler would look right now, brown eyes big and dark, devilishly teasing. josh couldn’t see anything but black if he opened his eyes, and he could hear nothing but his own quick breaths. he could think nothing but tylertylertyler, please let me kiss you, tylertylertyler please stop teasing, tylertylertyler, i love you, tylertylertyler, please get me off. right fucking now. 

as if he could read josh’s semi-coherent thoughts, tyler began to move his hand up and down josh’s length, jerking him off slowly. then his hand disappeared. josh bucked his hips weakly in protest, heard tyler scoff at him and spit on his hand. and the hand was back, slide smoother than before. electric. god. thank god. the stroking continued, and tyler brushed his thumb across josh’s slit. unprepared, he arched and let out an involuntary groan. suddenly, all touch was gone. tyler was gone. 

josh was frozen. he didn’t mean to make a sound. he’d been trying to be so good, but he couldn’t help it. josh’s heartbeat increased, mild panic setting in. he heard tyler standing up and his distress intensified further. was tyler going to leave the room again? leave him like this? he opened his mouth to say something, anything, apologize, maybe beg for forgiveness. 

but then he felt tyler’s hands on his chin again, closing his mouth with gentle touch. he must’ve realized josh’s panic. he smoothed the creases that had appeared in josh’s brow, gently assuring him without words that he was alright. when his face relaxed, he pressed one finger to josh’s lips- signaling, “quiet.”

“three strikes, you’re out,” tyler whispered, the first words to be spoken between them. “two left.” he pressed a quick kiss behind josh’s ear, and quickly resumed position of kneeling between josh’s legs. josh sighed, relief washing over him. he was okay, tyler wasn’t mad. 

taking josh’s cock into both hands now, tyler pulled josh back from his thoughts. he gave it an experimental squeeze, causing a jerk from josh. tyler, the fucker. but now, finally, finally he wa providing some of the satisfaction josh was so desperate for. his hand slid up and down josh’s cock, at a pace at which josh would surely not last long. after a few more strokes, tyler stopped. he lowered his head and brushed his lips against the tip of josh’s cock. josh tensed up immediately, holding his breath to suppress the surprised moan that threatened to escape. fuck, how was he going to last though this? tyler ran the head of his cock around his lips, almost as if he was putting lipstick on. white, sticky, bitter lipstick. absolutely obscene, thought josh. but, arguably the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. he was in so deep.

tyler licked a clean stripe down one side of his dick, and repeated the action on the other side. then he blew on the trails he’d left, creating the intoxicating juxtaposition of hot and cold that made josh want to squirm away, but also chase after it at the same time. finally, tyler took josh into his mouth and bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks. he was pulling all his best tricks, josh could tell. this was not lazy, “i-just-wanna-have-you-in-my-mouth-and-maybe-get-you-off-too” tyler. this was tyler with an agenda. and whatever his plan was, josh was 100% on board. 

josh tilted his head back, biting his lip. he breathed harshly, making massive efforts to ensure that each exhale did not come out as a moan. his hips rocked up on their own accord, and tyler brought a hand up to hold them down- deliberately pressing his fingers into the bruises he’d made before. the intense pleasure combined with the spike of pain in his hip sent josh reeling. 

this was crazy, this was ridiculous, and josh was going to come. his boyfriend had been sucking him off for approximately fifty seconds and he was going to come. tyler scraped his teeth ever so gently down the underside of his cock. josh was so, so gone. he was getting close, so close, fuck, too close, and tyler was only moving faster. josh was breathing in short, heavy pants now. he squirmed and writhed as his body searched desperately for some outlet, some way to release the pressure that tyler was creating in his body. but eventually, it was too much. he moaned loudly, the desperate sound reverberating around room. 

tyler stopped. the hot, wet, moving suction around his cock was gone. “two strikes,” he updated josh sweetly, as if josh had just missed hitting the ball in a child’s baseball practice. josh barely registered this, too busy breathing heavily with his head dropped towards his chest. god. he’d been so close. josh wasn’t sure if the man kneeling in front of him was his savior, or his worst enemy. 

after giving josh a moment to recover, tyler leaned forward again and kissed the head of josh’s cock sweetly, the same way he might kiss his cheek. that’s disgusting, thought josh. filthy, fuck. in the hottest way. 

josh could feel tyler grinning devilishly, his cheek still next to josh’s thigh. the fucker. he stood up suddenly, and josh heard him walking across the room. he heard some shuffling around, and then tyler was back. he perked up when he heard something being placed on the dresser next to him- lube, hopefully? but his attention was quickly diverted by tyler putting his hands on josh’s shoulders, and settling himself on josh’s lap, facing him. 

finally settling in (and spending much more time than strictly necessary shifting his hips around teasingly, pressing roughly into josh’s exposed cock), tyler leaned forward to kiss his way up josh’s neck and down his jaw. just as he was getting close to josh’s lips, he pulled away- causing a frustrated huff from josh. josh felt tyler shifting around, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside. josh wished he could watch as tyler’s beautiful skin became exposed. tan and smooth, always so kissable. so close to him, but so out of reach right now. 

tyler leaned in again, hovering centimeters away from josh’s face. he could feel tyler’s breath on his lips. tyler joseph, most annoying tease of the century. part of him wanted to whisper, “fuck you,” and to lean in and close the gap between them. god, he wanted to, so badly. but he held back. tyler was in charge; he wouldn’t like that. but then, all in one motion, he felt tyler grab him and shove their lips together. finally. 

tyler groaned as they kissed, tangling his fingers in josh’s hair. josh squirmed, wishing he could grab tyler somewhere, touch him somehow. he sighed heavily, forcing himself not to moan when tyler pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard. tyler started to move his hips, grinding his ass against josh’s cock. josh could swear that tyler was a pole dancer in another life; the way he moved and thrusted and rolled his hips seemed simply unfair. after one particularly hard grind, josh had to break their kiss he tried desperately regain control before he lost it completely. instead, he let his head fall onto tyler’s bare shoulder, panting and kissing him there in an attempt to distract himself from tyler moving in his lap. 

“josh,” tyler whispered, stopping his movements for a moment. josh felt him reach down, unbuckling his own belt and beginning to undo his jeans. “baby, you’re doing so good.” 

josh shuddered, pressing his face into tyler’s neck. tyler had said he was good. he’d been trying to hard, trying so hard to be good for tyler. tyler had said he was good, fuck, god. fuck! he exhaled hard, eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold. he was doing good. oh my god.

tyler ran his hands up and down josh’s arms, and tangled them in his hair again. “ you really liked hearing that, yeah?” he murmured, sounding awed. josh shuddered and sighed again, and nodded against tyler’s neck. he felt tyler shift around, maneuvering josh’s head to be upright again, and kissing him gently. when tyler pulled away again, he stayed close so josh could feel the smile on his face. “you’re doing so great josh. you’re perfect,” he concluded.

then he stood up. josh heard the sound of a belt buckle and a zipper, quickly followed by denim being pushed off and dropped on the ground. this quickly distracted him from tyler’s praise, and reminded him of his aching hard-on, which seemed to get worse by the second. now without the pressure of tyler’s weight on his lap, he shifted his hips up fruitlessly, searching desperately for some sort of contact that was just not there. 

but soon, tyler was climbing back onto his lap. he was naked, and josh inhaled sharply when their cocks brushed. the tiny bit of friction was so tantalizing. tyler reached over to the dresser, grabbing whatever he’d placed there before. a cap was popped open, and the mystery was solved. 

josh heard tyler squeeze the bottle, and felt him shift around in his lap, twisting. suddenly, josh’s mind was racing- oh my god, holy shit tyler, are you really going to- 

his unasked question was answered when he heard tyler sigh blissfully. josh’s mouth dropped open, half in shock and half from being unimaginably turned on. tyler was stretching himself. in josh’s lap. tyler giggled in response, and began moving his hips, grinding his cock up against josh’s stomach, and pressing his ass down onto josh’s cock. over and over again. 

tyler’s movements stopped for a moment, and then began again with more intensity. evidently, he’d added another finger. tyler started letting out little moans and sighs, and quiet cries of josh’s name whenever something felt particularly good. he moved his hips in a deep, filthy grind, shuddering and moaning as he worked his fingers inside himself. josh could do nothing but reciprocate as much as he could, chasing tyler with his hips as he moved. tyler’s head fell onto josh’s shoulder, holding himself there with his spare hand and kissing all over josh’s shoulder and neck. josh shuddered as tyler moaned in his ear, wishing again for his hands to be free so he could grab tyler, hold him, do something. 

tyler continued to speed up, moaning full and loud now. he must’ve added a third finger at some point, but josh was too far gone to notice. tyler was all over him, surrounding him. god, he was so overwhelming, and josh could barely keep up. 

but then, abruptly, tyler stopped. with his head still on josh’s shoulder, he rested for a moment, chest heaving. josh felt tyler’s other hand come up and rest on his other shoulder. those fingers had been, seconds ago, inside tyler’s ass. that’s gross, he should’ve been grossed out. but for some reason, it was actually. really hot.

soon, tyler heaved his head off of josh’s shoulder and connected their lips again. it was slow and deep, and josh was drowning in tyler’s mouth, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, drowning in tyler. his brain was foggy, and he could only focus on two things: the desperate need to get off, and tyler. luckily, those things happened to go hand in hand.

as they kissed, tyler reached down to try and push off josh’s pants and boxers- to no avail, as josh was still sitting down. he gave up eventually, pulling back so josh could lift his hips up and tyler could pull the jeans off. 

tyler stood up, and josh could hear a package tearing open. josh shivered in anticipation. he’d been so on edge for so long, and now finally, maybe tyler would stop teasing. he inhaled sharply when he felt a hand on his cock again. tyler rolled the condom on, and gave a good coating of lube for good measure. then, he climbed back on, straddling josh. 

with one hand placed delicately on josh’s shoulder tyler kissed him as he reached behind himself. he guided josh’s cock to his entrance and paused there, leaving just the tip touching, but not quite in yet. josh let his head fall against tyler, as a silent but desperate plea. “ready, baby?” tyler asked softly, somehow managing to keep his voice even despite their situation. josh nodded vigorously. he’d been ready since tyler walked in the room, god. 

tyler giggled and at long last, slowly sunk down on josh’s cock, taking him in steadily. when josh was all the way in, tyler groaned, tensing and relaxing around josh in an attempt to adjust to this new intrusion. josh’s mouth dropped open, trying to refrain from moaning along with tyler. 

tyler rolled his hips, causing his dick to brush josh’s stomach. his hands tugged instinctively at their restraints- he wanted to grab it, jerk tyler off. he wanted to suck tyler off, worship him, have him fuck his mouth-

josh, who had successfully distracted himself from tyler on his lap, was brought speedily back to the present as tyler began to move. now with both hands on josh’s shoulders, he started slow, dragging josh’s cock in and out of him. he moaned, high-pitched and delicate. he leaned down to kiss josh, their lips connecting just as a sound was slipping from josh’s lips- the sound was swallowed by tyler’s mouth against josh’s. 

as tyler pulled away, he sped up. bracing his feet firmly on the floor, he built up a quick, steady rhythm. “josh...” he moaned, sounding much more taken apart than josh had imagined he was. “josh, fuck, baby...”

tyler bounced up and down, arching forward to grind against josh’s stomach in the process. josh’s mind was no longer fuzzy, but had gone completely blank. white-hot. he focused on the sounds- tyler’s moans and sighs and groans of his name, the sound of tyler slamming down onto josh’s legs, skin-on-skin; josh’s own labored breathing. his whole body was pulled taut and shaking with the effort not to make noise. 

josh felt tyler take his hand from his shoulder and wrap it around his cock, jerking himself off in time to his preexisting rhythm. josh was reminded fleetingly of his desire to touch tyler himself, but the thought quickly left his head as tyler let out a shuddering sigh and caught josh’s lips in a quick kiss. 

after that, it didn’t take long before they were both close. josh could tell that from tyler’s increasingly erratic pace and higher-pitched moans that tyler wouldn’t last much longer. he leaned down and let his head fall onto josh’s shoulder. “you close?” he asked, unnecessarily. josh doubted that it was physically possible not to be close after all that, but he nodded eagerly anyway. “i, i- ah, god, me too. you can make noise now, i wanna hear you, baby,” tyler choked out.

before he had even finished the sentence, josh let out a loud moan. his body, no longer tensed and tasked with being silent, seemed to collapse as he sunk into bliss. he was falling, falling, only held up by tyler around him. tyler on top of him, tyler surrounding him, tyler kissing him, tyler, tyler, tyler. he trusted him, god. josh pushed up to meet his thrusts and allowed whatever noises his throat conjured to fall from his mouth. now, there was nothing left but a mad dash to the finish line- and they were getting closer to it by the second. 

“tyler-” the name came out broken and scratchy. “i’m not gonna last, fuck-” tyler only sped up his thrusts. desperate. 

“doesn’t matter,” came tyler’s mangled reply. “just come, i’ve got you baby. you did it, you can let go.”

and that was all it took. josh came first, with a cry of tyler’s name, body jerking and shuddering as he passed through the state of white, pure bliss. distantly, he registered tyler following suit, some of his come landing on josh’s chest. it didn’t matter; nothing mattered. josh was pretty sure he was ascending.

as josh came down, he let his head drop forward onto his chest. he heard and felt tyler finishing his own orgasm, and josh shuddered as his mind was filled with images of what that might look like. if he was fifteen, that probably would’ve set him off again. but now, he sat silently instead, attempting to even out his breathing. his brain had settled into a comfortable, blank and blissful state- so much that he didn’t notice tyler lifting himself off josh’s cock and getting rid of the condom. 

he did, however, register tyler coming around the chair to untie his hands. only now was he beginning to realize how uncomfortable he’d been, with his arms fixed behind him and the chair digging into his back. he let arms hands fall to his sides as they were released. 

“you good, josh?” tyler asked softly, coming around to kiss josh’s cheek lightly. “i’m gonna untie this now, okay baby?” he began to undo the blindfold. 

josh nodded, still in a bit of a stupor. “oh- yeah, sorry. i’m good. just, that was, uh, that was-” he gave up attempting to describe the events of the past hour, but tyler giggled and understood anyway. 

“definitely,” he agreed. josh felt tyler lift the blindfold from his face, and was momentarily confused as to why the world was still so dark. “you’re gonna need to open your eyes, josh,” tyler giggled, sounding amused. whoops. sure thing; josh opened his eyes and was greeted with a beautiful sight: sweaty, naked, exhausted tyler, beaming at him. 

josh smiled back. god, he’d never get over the man in front of him. especially if he keeps coming up plans like the one they’d just tried. though his entire body felt heavy, he lifted himself from the chair and took tyler’s hand, walking them shakily to their bed. they collapsed together, arms and legs intertwining naturally. 

usually, josh was the one who was more in charge when it came to sex- he was the facilitator, as it were. so this performance from tyler surely had taken an exceptional amount of energy from him, and it was showing- tyler buried his face in josh’s shoulder and shut his eyes. josh’s hands had finally stopped shaking, and he ran his fingers through tyler’s hair. “thank you,” he whispered into the brown curls. 

tyler smiled. “any time,” he replied, and let out a sigh. he’d be asleep within the minute, for sure. they could shower later. 

but for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u SO MUCH for reading these 8 pages of SIN!!!!!! since this is my first fic i would really appreciate comments with constructive criticism/things you liked/things you didn't like/any thoughts u have!!   
> but if u dont wanna leave a comment pls leave kudos so i know u enjoyed :))


End file.
